Dance Club
by Kyoko Maxwell Yui
Summary: Duo gets Heero to go to a dance club. kinda Shounen-ai, 1x2. a song fic, Up Against The Wall by Nsync


  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean, just say what needs to be fixed and I can fix it.  
  
  
Up Against The Wall  
  
You know we don't care at all let-let me see you up-up against the wall   
  
Uh…aight…uh…two, step, uh   
  
I was just doin' my thing, hangin' out at the spot  
You know the place we go, the music's John Blaze hot  
And everybody was feelin' the DJ  
Smoke cleared and I saw a beautiful lady   
  
  
  
Duo had gotten Heero to go with him to club. Duo was running around haveing fun. "Come on Heero lighten up a little." Duo said pulling him by the arm to the dance floor. Heero pulled his arm back and stood there watching everyone dance. Duo just went out to the dance floor and started dancing. Heero watched him sway back and forth. He had on a pair of tight black jeans and a small black muscle shirt. Duo started swaying a little faster to go with the music. Heero just stared at Duo. 'How did he talk me into coming here? Hmm, he looks good doing that.' He thought to himself.  
  
  
The lights went low and the disco ball came down  
She walked up to me slow and you know what happens now  
The girl was fine and she knew she had game  
What more do I have to say   
  
  
  
Duo looked up at Heero and noticed he was being watched. Heero suddenly saw that Duo noticed him watching and turned his head. 'Now how to get Heero out here?' Duo thought. The first song went over and another came on, (the Pop, Dirty Pop, remix)(yeah I know an Nsync theme, so shoot me.). Duo started dancing to the song. Heero started watching him again. Duo kept getting closer and closer to Heero. 'I wish he would hurry up and come over faster.' he thought to himself.   
  
  
She took my hand, we never said a word at all  
We started grindin' - shorty had me up against the wall  
Ask me about tomorrow you know that I don't care at all  
I just got caught up when she had me up against the wall   
  
You know we don't care at all   
Just get caught up when you're up against the wall  
We don't, we don't care at all  
You know we don't care at all let  
Let me see you up-up against the wall  
  
  
  
  
Duo got in front of Heero and grabbed his arms and put them around him. Heero looked at Duo and they gazed into each other's eyes. Duo pulled Heero closer to him and started moving his hips trying to get Heero to move his. Heero started to move to the music with Duo. Duo had a sly little smile on his face. He started grinding his hips into Heero's. Heero started grinding his hips into Duo's. Duo let out a small moan. Heero put his head on Duo's shoulder and kissed his neck, Duo's eyes widened. Heero then licked up Duo's jawbone, Duo let out another moan. Heero then put his lips on Duo's and licked the bottom of Duo's lip to get inside.  
  
It's almost two o'clock  
It's time to make my move  
The after-hour spot is where I'm goin' to  
'Cause I gotta have some more,   
Looking for somebody to hit the dance floor  
And lucky for me I see a fine young lady's eyein' me   
  
The lights are low and her friends were all around  
I walked up to her slow and you know what happens now  
She turned around and she worked in the worst way  
What more do I have to say   
  
Duo opened his mouth for Heero's tongue to get in. Heero moved his tongue across the top of Duo's mouth, Duo let out another moan but it was muffled. Duo ground his hips into Heero's harder. Heero then let out a moan. They broke apart gasping for air. "You know we could get a lot further if we were at the house." Heero said smiling slyly. Duo returned the smile and nodded his head. He grabbed Heero's arm and drug him out to the parking lot. Duo jumped into the car, but instead of turning it on he jumped on Heero and kissed him on the mouth. "I can't wait till we get home." He said getting his tongue into Heero's mouth. Heero was pushed back against the car door.  
  
Shorty had me up against the wall   
  
Mirror, mirror, on the wall…who's the cutest one you saw?  
She's underneath the disco ball…the disco ball? The disco ball!  
Standin' next to strobe lights - dancin' hot, lookin' tight  
The freaks sure do come out at night…out at night, night, night   
  
What more (whoa) do I have to say (two step)   
  
Duo put his hands under Heero's shirt and rubbed his back. Heero got his hands under Duo's shirt. They broke apart for air and to get their shirts off. Duo kissed Heero's chest and then licked it. Heero arched his back. "Duo." he moaned. Duo went back to Heero's lips and pressed his to them. Their tongues were wrestling back and forth. Duo started grinding his hips into Heero's again. Duo pulled away panting and gasping for air. As soon as Duo pulled away Heero unbuttoned his pants and grabbed them and his boxer and pulled them down. Duo grabbed Heero's pants and pulled them off.   
  
Ooh… I just got caught up when you had me up against the wall  
We don't, we don't care at all  
You know we don't care at all - just get caught up when you're up against the wall  
We don't, we don't care at all  
You know we don't care at all let-let me see you up-up against the wall  
We don't, we don't care at all  
You know we don't care at all - just get caught up when you're up against the wall  
We don't, we don't care at all  
You know we don't care at all let-let me see you up-up against the wall   
  
(Well thats all I have for now sorry if I left out too much or something.)  



End file.
